200 pour 100 (Dallas)
by Alounet
Summary: Recueils de 100 one shots de 200 mots chacun sur tous les personnages de la série Dallas.
1. Christopher Ewing

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Dallas)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés, comprenant des personnages de la série d'origine (1978-1991) ou de la suite actuellement en cours de diffusion (depuis 2011).

**Avertissements** : Certains One-Shots contiendrons du slash.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Nouvelle déclinaison du concept de 200 pour 100. Je suis conscient que sur un fandom comme Dallas j'aurais moins de lecteurs mais qui sait... En tout cas j'avais envie de revisiter cette grande palette de personnages ! Pour les petits nouveaux, on commence avec Christopher, le cousin de John Ross et avec ces deux la... Du slash était obligatoire !

* * *

**"01 - Christopher Ewing"**

-Attrape ma queue et branle moi.

C'est avec cette simple phrase que tout changea entre les deux cousins. Christopher venait de provoquer John Ross, à sa plus grande surprise. Ce dernier regarda en deux fois le provocateur pour être sur de bien avoir entendu.

-Attends qu'est-ce qui t'arrive cousin ?

-Arrête, je sais que t'en as envie. Tu crois que j'ai jamais remarqué les regards équivoques que tu me lançait ?

-Tu délires complètement, mon truc à moi, c'est les femmes. Je suis un Ewing moi, pas...

Christopher l'interrompit en s'emparant de ses lèvres de façon plus sauvage qu'il ne le souhaitait à la base. Le jeune fils de J.R. le repoussa - un peu trop violemment - avant de s'essuyer la bouche.

-Mais t'es malade toi ? Qu'est ce qui tourne pas rond dans ta tête ?

Christopher resta impassible, cherchant à masquer ses émotions et ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. John Ross regarda autour de lui.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans le salon de la maison familiale et il venait de se produire quelque chose qui change tout. Quelque chose qui ne laisse pas indifférent.

-Si tu veux que je te branle, suce moi d'abord, après on verra.


	2. John Ross Ewing

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Dallas)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés, comprenant des personnages de la série d'origine (1978-1991) ou de la suite actuellement en cours de diffusion (depuis 2011).

**Avertissements** : Certains One-Shots contiendrons du slash.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont aux créateurs de Dallas !

**Notes** : Après Christopher, c'est John Ross que je met à l'honneur dans ce nouveau 200 pour 100. Petite dédicace à Drew qui veut toujours avoir des histoires sur les deux cousins ! N'hésitez pas à rejoindre mon profile pour vous aussi me lancer des défis sur les histoires que vous avez envie de lire !

* * *

**"02 - John Ross Ewing"**

John Ross était un vrai macho, mais aussi un véritable salopard quand il s'agissait des femmes. Mais pire encore, avec les hommes c'était une véritable ordure. Il avait pour habitude de prendre ce qu'il voulait, par pur égoïsme.

Avec son cousin Christopher, c'était comme ça depuis toujours. Lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents, il avait vu en son cousin un moyen de se soulager à domicile. Et docile comme un agneau, son cousin obéissait et lui procurait le plaisir dont il avait besoin.

Mais John Ross a l'appétit sexuel insatiable en avait toujours besoin de plus. La bouche et les fesses de son cousin ne suffisaient pas, il collectionnait ainsi les aventures d'un soir partout ou il allait.

En vieillissant, Christopher arrêta d'être son jouet sexuel.

-J'ai envie que tu fasse comme quand on était gamins, lui souffla John Ross un soir, un peu éméché, dans le salon de Southfork.

-Je ne suis pas à ta disposition, rétorqua le cousin souhaitant ne plus se laisser faire.

John Ross aimait qu'on lui résiste, cela ajoutait une part d'excitation supplémentaire. Et même si Christopher semblait réussir à lui tenir tête, John Ross finirait comme d'habitude par avoir ce qu'il voulait et Christopher allait le soulager.


End file.
